


The Places Being a Cheeky Junior Can Take You

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Crossover, Dark, Dominance, Dry Fucking, Multi, Submission, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the <a href="http://je-meme.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://je-meme.livejournal.com/"></a><b>je_meme</b>  i.e. JE anonymeme</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Places Being a Cheeky Junior Can Take You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [](http://je-meme.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://je-meme.livejournal.com/)**je_meme**   i.e. JE anonymeme

Ryo and Yamapi were walking down the hall back to the NEWS dressing room when a voice, followed by snickers, was heard.

“Ooo look! It’s the god and his little munchkin, his little minion! What’s that shortie’s name again?”

Ryo whirled around, facing the group of juniors menacingly. “What did you just say?”

One of them, Yokoo Wataru, spoke up, saying “You’re short. Shorter than me. And you’re only one and a half years older. I shouldn’t have to call you sempai. Besides, everyone knows you’re just Yamapi sempai’s trusty sidekick.”

Ryo’s nostrils flared, fire lighting behind his eyes. "I am NOT short." He was very definitive about that, and the other members of Kis-My-Ft struggled to quell their giggling even though the height difference between their member and the famous NEWS/Kanjani8 member was blatantly obvious.

"Yes you are. You can't argue that point. I am taller than you - actually the same height as Yamapi sempai - and it's not like we're giants or anything."

"Did you just infer that Yamapi is short too?"

The juniors, all save for Wataru, scurried off to safety at his tone of voice, so deceptively calm save for the undercurrent of steel anger. "You know, you, as a lowly junior, really ought to remember the pecking order, and show unconditional respect. Perhaps you need a refresher course on Johnny's Entertainment inner politics." His voice was cold, steady, and fear-inducing as he stepped forward and grasped the junior's wrist, pulling him down the corridor and back to the NEWS dressing room for a private lesson, Yamapi trailing behind them, staring at the junior's ass in lust.

When they got to the Ryo pushed the boy inside, shoving him hard enough to make him fall flat on his face, arms and legs splayed out. Locking the door behind them, Yamapi followed the two inside, lust in his eyes as he sat back to watch the show.

"Rule 1: ALWAYS address your elders respectfully." Ryo pulled him up by his shirtfront, staring him in the eyes until the younger got the message.

"Y-yes Ryo sempai."

"Rule 2: Obey any and all orders from your elders, including any implied ones." Ryo drug the boy to his knees before undoing his own fly, meaning and desire made obvious - or so the younger boy thought as his hands were batted away and his face shoved into his elder's crotch, the hand on his throat tightening, cutting off his air supply.

"Rule 3: Never, NEVER, make fun of your sempai's, or they will have to punish you." That being said, Ryo stripped the younger of his clothes, tossing Wataru's shirt to Yamapi who used it to tie the younger's hands securely behind his back before giving into temptation and slapping that sweet ass once, hard, leaving a beautifully red hand print.

The two elder boys removed their jeans and boxers, but left their shirts in place, reveling in the feel of power and dominance it lent them. Their actions left Wataru time to come back to his senses, having been shocked into submission by Ryo's sudden action earlier. Plan A was about to be put into action.

Ryo thrust his cock into the junior's face while Yamapi moved back to the chair to watch the show and stroke himself to full hardness. Unfortunately, Ryo didn't take into account that Wataru might actually try to fight back, and thus, screamed in surprise and pain when a set of teeth closed over his growing erection. The eldest jumped back, rubbing his sore rod.

"You know, I bet you'd much rather have Yamapi sempai. I've totally learned my lesson."

"No you fucking haven't you bastard~! Rule 4: Speak ONLY when spoken to." Ryo slapped him across the face, first with his palm, and then with his cock repeatedly, trying to get the sting out, and make the younger feel worthless.

But Wataru was one full of pride; it would take more than this to break him. However, he didn't have a Plan B. There had been no time to concoct one. Thus, he was forced to comply when Ryo grabbed him once more, saying "This time, follow the fucking implicit order!"

A hand on his neck, choking him, caused him to open his mouth, gasping for air, and the opportunity was taken to thrust inside, using his warm, wet mouth as a fucking hole.

By this time, Yamapi was completely hard, and terribly needy. Ryo, his elder too, nodded his consent and the younger sempai walked around behind the junior and thrust in, dry and rough, knowing that lubrication would soon be on its way. Wataru cried out in pain around Ryo's cock and the latter used that opportunity to thrust fully down the junior's throat, cutting off sound as Wataru was only left with tears.

On its way it was as red flowed and pooled beneath them, the liquid making Yamapi's continual thrusts easier, but no less painful. As the amount of red increased, so did the number of tears, falling freer now, and the happy-go-lucky jokester with the snide sense of humor was effectively broken as his elder's raced on their way to climax.

And then they came, leaning over the boy to kiss each other and silence their own moans, white heat spilling from them into the junior.

As they got dressed once more, Ryo turned to Wataru and said, "Remember this lesson." Then the elder two walked out the door, leaving the other a shaking mass of tears and pain on the dressing room floor.


End file.
